Bathed In Secrecy
by dawntill
Summary: Everything about her was driving Paul mad. The way her laughter bubbled up whenever a cheesy joke was made, all the way to how she carried herself so effortlessly set him on edge the moment he saw her after his first phase. He had always casted her away as some odd girl who couldn't find her place in the world- but now he wanted nothing more than to know everything about her.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note** : I haven't worked on a fanfiction piece for Twilight since like… 7th or 8ths grade. So like five years ago. That's crazy- so please be patient as I get into the groove of things! As you can tell from the tags and desc, this will be a Paul/OC fanfic. I don't want to give it away, but my OC, Cora, isn't human. You'll read about who and what she truly is in this chapter- I just don't want to outright spoil it and the lore behind it all. Also keep in mind that this first few chapters before Paul phases. That being said, the only current pack members are Sam, and Jared. Keep that in mind, please. Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

The sun had receded behind the shoreline of First Beach seemingly hours ago. The sea gulls took flight and returned to their nests for the night, beach-goers packed their bags and headed back home for a nice warm meal- even the waves seemed to calm as they licked at the sand and stone covered beach. If it wasn't for the rustling of branches and shrubs from the tree line only yards away from the ocean, one would possibly dare to call the scene peaceful.

A stranger, a scent not aligned to those of human, laid sprawled out on the beach, the moon's light reflecting off of her rather pale skin. Her body was illuminated as she stayed against the ground, her cheek stinging as sand dug into the side of her cheek. For how long she was out there, it wasn't certain. Maybe a few minutes? Or a few hours, possibly? If it wasn't for the entity shifting into the form of a human and sprinting out from behind the tree line, who knows how long she would have remained there.

Sam Uley approached the girl, caution rattling in every inch of his body. Never did he expect to see a girl- one who was completely stark naked and flung across the beach, just passed out, while he made his routine look outs. Something was off from her- maybe it was the smell of the beach that seemed to cling to her every fiber, or the fact that her legs was covered and dotted in large, violet bruises. He wince upon looking at them- whatever happened to her, must have messed her up quite a bit.

Trying to protect her modesty, Sam quickly took his jacket off and laid it over her, brushing her blonde hair out of the way as he did so. He carefully picked her up in his arms, slightly uncomfortable by the fact that she was in the state she was in. Despite it, he had to do something. She could of been attacked for all he knew, and required medical attention.

' _There's an issue. Bring Sue immediately to my place- I found some girl passed out._ ' It was a small mental note, but Sam knew that the few other pack members he had would hear it and seek out assistance. In the meantime, he would have to get her somewhere warm, and have Emily dress her. Only after Sue was sure the strange girl was okay, would they call Charlie and have her taken down to the station to be evaluated.

* * *

When Cora came to, the ache in her legs was washed over by a pounding thud in her head. She groaned in frustration and pain as she rolled over onto her side. It wasn't until she opened her eyes to see the room before her, that fear jabbed into her. With all her might, the short girl pushed herself up, eyes wider than the full moon the night before. Where was she? When she realized just how dry and ashy her skin felt, Cora ripped the blanket off of her so she could get a better look at her bottom half. Where a large, fish-like tail had once been, was two _actual_ legs.

"The tradition!" She harshly whispered to herself upon realizing what was going on.

A story told by the Elders in her pod, all merpeople were casted to the shore upon turning one hundred years old. At that time, it was their job to find and bring someone back to the ocean with them- willingly, or not. It was a test of sorts, one to see if they had learned everything that they were to be taught and to see just how strong their abilities were. Cora had quite a few friends go on said trip, some who came back in days, and others who were never to returned. It was forbidden to speak about it, and now Cora understood why. It was horrifying.

She wanted nothing more than to dive back into the sea and swim as far away from the odd environment around her, but she knew she couldn't. Abandoning the tradition would be abandoning one's pod. She would be doomed to swim the seas alone for eternity, fighting off sharks and environmental destruction on her own. No- Cora had to sort this out on her own, despite the yelling in her head that told her to run away. Before she could even get up and escape the foreign home, she was stopped. A woman with shoulder length, black hair strode into the room, a cup of water in hand and two other humans in tow.

"Oh good, you're awake. I was beginning to worry when you'd come to," the woman handed Cora the cup, and offered an innocent enough smile. "How are you feeling?"

"Dry," was the first thing to come to Cora's mind. A few times she had strayed to the surface, but never stayed long enough for the water to dry off of her. "Confused too, but fine I suppose. Thank you, I just- don't…" She struggled to find the words. She wasn't fine- she was far from it, but she couldn't possibly tell this odd human. She took the cup gratefully, chugging the entire contents in a few mere seconds.

"I'm sure you have a lot of questions. Sam here," she put her hand on the toned, shirtless shoulder of the pack's leader, "found you on the beach. I'm a nurse so he brought you here for me to check up on you. I called a friend of ours- Charlie. He works at the station, and is a good man. He just has some questions to ask and we'll get you home."

Cora didn't reply. She stared into the empty cup, unsure of what to say. She couldn't outright tell him that she had no home and that she came from the sea. They would think she had a barnacle brain! Uneasily, she lifted her left hand and tugged at a tendril of hair as she tried to make a plan of action. Maybe she could feign ignorance? Pretend like she had some sort of memory loss?

"I understand how confused you may be," the third person who had entered finally stepped forward. Her gorgeous, long black hair swept up into a ponytail. If it wasn't for the odd situation, Cora may have felt jealous of her. "Just know that we're here to help- we'll do our best to get you back home."

The smile she offered almost made the younger girl hopeful- however she realized she couldn't be. There was no way in hell that they would be able to help her. Hell, if they found out what she truly was, they'd probably would want her dead! Sue headed off, a device in hand-one that Cora couldn't quite understand. She held back a small sigh as she looked over her options. She was in no position to deny their help. It was either this, or let herself out onto the street. She was possibly the most vulnerable girl walking Earth for miles around. If she did that who know what would happen? She could be taken apart by one of those blood sucking Piranhas for all she knew!

Cora shuddered inwardly when she remembered the legend of the Piranhas. They weren't literal fish- hell, they didn't know what they were exactly. All the merpeople knew about them was that they were ones to look out for on the tradition. They never spoke about the traditions outside of the warning. These people- stunning, glittering people were incredibly alluring. So much, that a few mislead merpeople actually tried to take them back to the ocean for the tradition. They were quick to learn how wrong they were. Blood sucking humans, they were to be feared. They were almost like a natural enemy to the merpeople. Despite the little they knew about them, all merpeople knew to stay clear. Cora had hoped it was just some scary legend, but looking at the situation she was in now, she didn't know what to believe.

* * *

About an hour and a half later, Charlie had picked Cora up and took her down to the police station. He had asked her several questions- when her birthday was, how old she was, and where she had come from. Cora kept quiet on most things. She couldn't really say her age or her birthday. Surely they had a different year-counting system. The pod she had come from always focused on counting the years by the solar eclipses, making their timeline quite different- at least she assumed. And really, telling them that she was over one hundred years old would probably make them think she had lost it.

Suddenly, an annoying ringing began up, causing Charlie to reach into his pocket. "One moment," he mumbled as he left the room and took the call out in the hall.

Stronger senses was a gift all merpeople had, and in that instant Cora was happy to have it. She tried her best to listen in, however found herself only able to catch what Charlie had been saying. The odd device that he spoke on only cracked and came in fuzzy, causing a small crown to tug at the corner of the girl's lips.

"I thought she was coming out this summer?" Charlie huffed, obviously annoyed. He remained silent as he waited for the other person to reply, pacing back and forth in the hall. "Renée, she's my daughter too! I got her room all set up, I've been getting shit together. It's been too long."

His argument went unheard though. While Cora wasn't sure what was going on with whoever he was speaking with, but she could practically feel the sadness in Charlie's protests. From what she had gathered, his daughter was going to come and stay with him, but had cancelled last minute. Cora couldn't quite understand it, though- did all humans leave their family like that? Their pods were incredibly family oriented and focused on keeping good bonds. Yet here the humans were, struggling to see their own kids?

After several minutes, Charlie came back into the small office. His eyes landed on the young girl who sat at his desk. She couldn't be any older than Bella. He thought about what he would have felt if it was his daughter in this situation. A young girl, washed up naked on the beach, covered in bruises with her only memory being her first name. Her parents must have been devastated- running all around looking for her. He had checked the Amber Alerts, hoping to see she would match at least one of the descriptions, but came up empty. Here was a girl- no older than sixteen, who woke up to some nightmare with no one looking for her.

She didn't even know where she was from. If Charlie were to have her put into the foster care system, who knew what would happen? If her parents haven't reported her missing now, who knew when they would? Hell- that was if she even had parents. The odd girl would just bounce from foster care homes for the next two years or so, until she was 18 and dumped off to make her own life and figure out how to live on her own. As soon as she was legally of age she would be let out to slip away from the system and struggle to live on her own.

On his good conscious, Charlie couldn't let that happen. Being a police officer, he saw it happen a few times to several others in Forks. It was something that most tried to ignore- keep their head down and be thankful that at least some people volunteered to take the kids in until they were 'old enough to fend for themselves'. Most he had heard about went into the military, due to lack of money and in need of a place to stay. Cora barely reached five feet- doing that wasn't an option, that was for sure.

"Due to um, an awkward situation," Charlie took a seat across from her. He brought his right hand up and itched the stubby hair that lined his jaw, "I have a room available at my place. Usually with this sort of situation you are put into foster homes until you can remember or until family claims you. I checked the Amber Alerts though, and you don't match any descriptions of missing kids. I can talk to child services, and you can stay in Forks for awhile? Until you remember, at least? I know Doctor Cullen, and there is always Sue to help out."

"Y-Yes!" Cora quickly sputtered out. She woke up on the beach here- maybe her pod was nearby, waiting for her? She couldn't stray too far, that was for sure. She didn't want to be abandoned. "I would really appreciate it, Officer Swan. I, I can…" she trailed off as she tried to think of what she could offer in exchange. "Clean?"

"We'll get you sorted with a school- probably Forks High. Maybe you can get a part time job or something, start saving up for… the future." Charlie frowned slightly, seeming unsure of himself.

Cora nodded, though doubt began to rise up in her. A job? When she was with her pod, her job was to harvest different barnacles, algae and the like. Later, those would be used for medicine and food. But humans? What would her job be? She had learned from the Elders that they were very mechanical. When they explained it, Cora found herself struggling to understand. All she was able to comprehend was that they used something called oil, to power big machines and things like that often led to ocean disasters.

One day, they had come across an oil spill. They normally stayed away, but it was so disastrous that they couldn't just swim by and let the poor creatures caught in it die. They had saved dozens of birds, turtles, and fish. They had even helped a sea lion, of all things! They almost never roamed that near the beach! One late afternoon after desperately trying to clean up, they actually saw a few humans near the shallow end of the beach, trying to help. Humans had caused this disaster, yet some actually were trying to help clean it? The thought that all may not be bad had crossed her mind, but Cora was quickly chastised by her pod mates.

No, they were taught otherwise. Humans were bad. They caused destruction and pollution- they were reckless and headstrong. And besides, at the end of the day, the merpeople would have to lead a few unlucky people back to the depths. It was easier to think of them as monsters. Wouldn't they be doing the world a favor, then? A few humans lured in and wasted away would result in the thriving of a pod. At the end of the day those pods were the ones keeping the ocean alive, and if the ocean had ceased to exist, no humans would live.

Cora was snapped from her thoughts as Charlie sat down the phone he had picked up after asking her opinion. She was so wrapped up that she didn't even pay attention to the conversation he had or what was going on. From the looks of Charlie though, the phone call went well and child services gave Charlie the okay to foster the bruised girl.

She was thankful for that. The last thing she expected was to come across several people who seemed relatively worried, and cared about what happened to her. She owed Sam, Sue, and the woman who she learned later on was named Emily, her life- that was for sure. What if she had phased on the beach, before they got to her? Cora shuddered at the thought. There had always been tales of humans catching merpeople and putting them on displace. She would rather die than suffer that fate. Then she had Charlie- a complete stranger, who gave her hope and offered her a place to stay as she figured everything out.

"We should get going, it's getting late." Charlie pushed his seat back and pulled himself up from where he was once planted. "Besides, you're probably hungry. You can just chill out and watch television or something while I get pizza delivered."

"Television?" Cora questioned, following him out of the office.

"You don't know what a television is?" His eyebrows furrowed together in confusion as he casted an odd look in her direction. "Must be Amish or something. I'll check out the closest village to see if they're missing anyone."

* * *

Cora had been in Forks for several days now, and to be quite honest, she was proud of herself. She had spent the first few days delving into 'human culture'. She watch television- mainly H20 because she had found their portrayal of mermaids amusing, The Office and Big Brother. When she wasn't watching television, she flipped through magazines and teen novels that Charlie had bought her in efforts of getting her interests peaked. If she was into a book series or had a crush on the newest teen heartthrob, she'd have something to talk about with the other kids once she started school.

It was a culture shock, that was for sure. But Cora found herself actually somewhat enjoying it. Not having to hunt for their meals or swim her fin off from all the work she had to do during the day, was actually sort of relaxing. A few times while she was laid out on the couch, she half expected someone to come in and yell at her to get her butt moving, but she was quick to realize that, that wouldn't happen.

Cora sat at the dining room table as she flipped open the glossy cover of one of the many magazines Charlie was kind enough to get her. She had found a recipe for chocolate pistachio sea salt cookies listed among the fashion advice and celebrity gossip, the day before. When she saw it, she was determined to whip up a batch and give them to Sam, Sue and Emily as a thanks for the help they had given her earlier in the week. While she didn't know a thing about cooking, Charlie cautiously abided her request and got her everything she needed.

Now here she was, home alone with a handful of ingredients and an oven that she barely knew how to use. She could only hope that she didn't burn Charlie's house down in the process. Cora frowned slightly as she picked up one of the eggs and banged it on the table, getting only about half the yolk into the bowl, the rest coating her hand and the table below.

"Poseidon be with me," she mumbled as she got down to work.

To say it was a simple task to make the cookies would be an understatement. She burned her finger tips several times, and nearly broke Charlie's electric mixer only ten minutes into the project. Two hours after starting, she had completely finished. The cookies were only slightly burnt, to Cora's happiness, and she didn't burn the house down!

When Charlie got home, he rushed in and opened the kitchen window, letting the bit of smoke out. Just from looking at the cookies, he could tell that she had never made them before in her life. Despite how burnt and imperfect they were, he knew that Cora's saviors would at least appreciate the gesture.

"I get off early tomorrow- I'll come by and take you to the reservation around one to hand those out. We'll stop at Sue's first, then Sam and Emily's new place. That sound good?"

"Yep, looking forward to it." Cora put on a smile, but she wholeheartedly couldn't deny the anxiety that rose up in her.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

 **Author's Note** : So most chapters will be about the length of this one- the first chapter just being extra long because I had to set the scene. For you Bella lovers, don't worry, she'll be in soon enough! Remember that this is before Paul shifted, so a bit before Twilight. Bella starts at Forks in March, so picture this as the September before. Thank you for all the views, by the way! I really hope you guys like this. I normally don't stray this far from the lore of a series- so adding in mermaids is a whole new thing for me. I really do hope you guys are getting the grip of the mermaids and what they are like and learn. My goal is to give you bits at a time, no one likes to sit there as things are listed off to them endlessly. That being said, if you guys have any advice or tips, or like the way something was gone about a review would be appreciated. Otherwise, enjoy!

* * *

Cora stared out of glass pane of Charlie's work vehicle, counting the trees as fast as they could. They had just finished visiting Sue- giving her a thousand thanks for looking Cora over after she was found on the beach, nibbling on the cookies the young girl had made the day before. The older woman was nice enough, Cora was sure of that. She reminded her of one of the many Elders within her pod, so much to the point that Sue waited for her to wave her finger in disappointment at Cora's lack of attention that lead to the burning of the small desserts.

By the time they reached Sam and Emily's home, one that they had recently bought according to Charlie, she could barely keep still. Upon learning about the tribe and reservation, Cora found herself brimming with questions. They reminded her a bit of her pod- a large family that stuck together and protected one another, passing down stories and advice throughout the ages. Would they have tales and legends similar to their own?

' _Maybe they know about the Piranhas too?_ ' Cora quickly pushed the thought to the back of her mind. She couldn't ask that. If they didn't think she was crazy and did actually know about them, they would question where she got such a knowledge.

When Charlie came to a stop upon a small, wooden home, Cora darted out. With the tray of saran-wrapped cookies balancing in her hands, she headed towards the door- ignoring the water drops flicking across her face. She gave a small thanks that she was quick to figure out how her phasing as a human worked. Unless her entire lower half was completely submerged, Cora would remain tail-less.

Before she couldn't even knock, the door swung open to reveal a short haired, shirtless guy. A lot like Sam, he had a tattoo on his tanned forearm, and carried a weary look in his dark eyes. Another girl emerged from behind him, her almond eyes swelling with excitement as she nudged the taller man's arm and pulled him slightly out of the way.

"O-Oh, hello!" A smile stretched onto Cora's face as she stopped at the porch. "Sam and Emily should be expecting me, I-"

"You're Cora, right? Emily told us about you!" The girl piped up, gesturing for Cora to follow her in.

"Not every day some blondie washes up on the shore," the guy gave a small shrug as he waited for Charlie to catch up, and closed the door behind him.

"Jared!" The girl hissed, swatting his bare chest lightheartedly, obviously ashamed by his comment.

Cora's eyes darted over to the girl- she looked no older than herself. She couldn't help but wonder if she'd possibly see her at school. She seemed nice enough, and it would be nice to have a friend. The guy on the other hand, she wasn't too sure about. Giving a weak smile, she ignored the comment and pressed on into the front room.

She could see into the kitchen from where she stood- Emily was standing over the stove, adimately stirring the contents of a large, stainless steel pot. Cora crossed the tiled floor and set the tray of cookies down on the countertop next to her, causing Emily to finally look over. When she realized who it was, she gave Cora a warm smile.

"Oh, I didn't hear you come in! It's good to see you again, Cora!" Emily wiped her hands off on a white apron that was wrapped around her waist. "You didn't have to go through all the trouble to make these!"

"It was the least I could do," Cora leaned against the counter, her hands meeting behind her back. "But I'm afraid they may not taste the best. It seems I'm not as good as a cook you seem to be."

"Pfft, it's luck. Besides, Sam and Jared will eat just about anything. If you'd like, I could teach you a bit some time?" She turned away from Cora and pushed a few buttons on the microwave, setting a timer to go off in exactly fifteen minutes and thirty seconds.

"I wouldn't want to burn your house down," she shrugged slightly, turning her attention back to the doorway where Charlie and the others had entered.

"This is Jared and Kim, by the way. Kim's about your age, maybe you could hang out some time?" Emily offered innocently enough, causing Kim to perk up once again.

"Oh yeah! That would be fun, right? Maybe go shopping or something?"

"That sounds cool," Cora dared to test the lingo she had picked up from the television shows she had been glued to. When no one questioned it, she did a small victory dance in her head. Mermaid: 1, Tradition: 0. She could totally get this human act down!

* * *

Cora had thought basic living was confusing- now she stood in line for lunch at Forks High School, feeling even more confused than before. Sure the pod had lessons, but nothing like this. She gripped the sleeves of her jacket so hard that her knuckles turned white. Charlie assured her things would go well and that she would get the extra time and help she needed. They didn't know her exact age, but they had estimated that she was a Junior. What her academic abilities, they weren't sure of.

She was so nervous she felt physically sick. It took all of the convincing and bribing of Charlie to actually get her out the door and to school. But now here she sat, alone at lunch, with a dry sandwich and a milk carton. Rumors were flying high as she heard people whisper about how she was found and that Charlie, of all people, were now fostering her.

Cora had been nervously peeling an orange she picked up last minute, when a girl approached her. She slid into the seat across from Cora, and gave her a large, toothy smile. Her brunette hair pinned back by clips and bobby pins, a pink jacket hugging her small frame. As soon as she sat down, two others followed- a guy with hair almost as blond as Cora's, and a dark haired girl with large, rimmed glasses.

"Oh my god, hi! You're the new girl, right? The one Charlie Swan is fostering?" The first girl spoke up. "I'm Jessica, this is Angela and Mike."

"The girl that they found washed up on the beach? I heard you had some pretty nasty bruises- how'dya get them?" Mike asked with a mouth full of bits and pieces of his ham sandwich.

"N-No Idea," Cora bit on the inside of her cheek, feeling the most insecure she has ever had. It felt like the entire cafeteria was listening to their conversation. "Guess I just hit the waves too hard?" She gave a half assed laugh, causing Jessica to erupt into a fit of giggles.

Before Cora could even question why they decided to sit with her, her attention was drawn away. Her nose scrunched slightly in disgust when the smell of sulfur hit her, her lips cracking into a small frown. It seemed as if the smell was coming closer, causing her to turn towards the door. She froze in her spot, body twisted to face the door as she openly stared at the group that walked towards the door.

Fear shot up in her spine as she examined the intruders. Poseidon, they were attractive. Everyone from the small girl with spiky, brunette hair all the way to the muscular man with gold eyes. Their skin was unnaturally white- and that was coming from Cora, a girl who was permanently living under the water's surface, rarely coming up to see the light of day. They couldn't be the ones from the tales- could they? She couldn't remember the last time her heart beat was so hard. Her pod had fought off Great Whites and oil spills, but here she was, with no back up and no way to defend herself.

' _If I could only get them close to the ocean_ ,' Cora couldn't even stop the thought from crossing her mind. How easy would it be to bring them to the beach, and drag them one by one into the unforgiving sea. Would they accept death's sweet relief?

The one with bronze hair walking alone, shot his unforgiving glare into Cora's direction. It sent her reeling- as if he could feel the predator lurking within her. She had to shake her head physically to stop the morbid thoughts from crossing her mind. No- she couldn't. They weren't _human_. The group of them had stopped and turned to where the one who was staring daggers at Cora was. Slowly, their gaze followed his and landed on the startled girl.

"Freaky," Angela whispered from Cora's left, leaning back in her seat to get a good seat at the silent exchange.

"He's totally checking you out," Angela squealed from next to Mike.

"If checking out, you mean giving the craziest death glare ever, then yeah. Totally." Mike mocked, suppressing a chuckle.

Cora tore her eyes away, her grey eyes stinging with tears of anger and fear. They were so damn unnatural. They had to be the ones she was taught to fear. Her gut practically shouted it! She couldn't shake the idea of them killing her pod mates, the ones who never returned. Had they? For all she knows, they could have washed up on the beach as well, only to fall for their false advertisements of security and fondness.

"Those are the Cullens, all fostered by Doctor Cullen and his wife Esme. I'm actually surprised they didn't decide to foster you too," Jessica took a sip of her water before continuing. "You lucked out. They're all super hot, aren't they? They're all totally hooked up too, except Edward. He think he's too good for us."

"Lucked out?" Cora couldn't help but let a sarcastic laugh out, turning back to the table. "They're freaky. I wouldn't want to even be in the same room as them." She couldn't help the attitude- all she could see was red. These people were not to be trusted.

Cora pulled herself out of the plastic chair, ignoring the odd looks the new group who had taken over her table shot in her direction. She took her tray of food and dumped it all in the trash, as she hurried out of the cafeteria. As soon as she hit the outside air, she took a deep breath, glad to be rid of the smell of sulfur for the most part. The stench lingered, but at least she wasn't totally soaked in it. Before she walked away to her next class, she looked over her shoulder one last time into the cafeteria. Through the large open windows, she could see all of the Cullens watching, her muttering silently. Cora struggled to hear, frustration washing over her as she found that she couldn't. God- was she growing weak? Hearing a few people a room over was something she could usually do in her sleep!

' _Damn Piranhas_ ,' was the last thing she thought bitterly, as she strode away, as fast as she could.

* * *

Edward couldn't believe what he was hearing. This weird girl- the one that washed up on the beach like something out of a weird teen fiction, was absolutely enraged upon setting their sights on his family. He was practically forced by Alice to keep on walking to their usual table as he stood, listening to her every thought. Everyone's voices and innermost thoughts were loud, that was a fact. But this girl- Cora, as he soon learned, was so much louder. It was like she was practically shouting in his head.

"Piranhas?" He couldn't help but mutter to the group as he took a seat. "She called us Piranhas."

"Maybe it's some weird slang from where she comes from?" Rosalie offered, resting her head on Emmett's chiseled shoulder.

"No, it wasn't-" Edward cut himself off, looking over at Alice who now sat with her eyes wide and her mouth set in a thin, nervous line. She was having a vision- the first one that seemed to set her on edge in months. When Alice's grip finally eased up on Jasper's hand, Edward turned his attention to her fully. "What did you see?"

"The ocean?" She meeped out, her gold set glare filling with confusion. "Being dragged down, not being able to breath. Just being… tricked." Alice took a shaky breath out of habit, doing her best to try to remain composed in front of all the other students. "Stay away from the ocean."


End file.
